


[Shame/The last king of Scotland][Brandon/Nicolas] Pride

by Ellesar_0920



Category: Shame (2011), The Last King of Scotland (2006)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex Addiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesar_0920/pseuds/Ellesar_0920
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-鲨美电影角色拉郎。六翼天使布兰登！<br/>-末代独裁虽然是真人真事改编，但小医生的所谓“原型”和他相差其实很远，请不要做过多联想<br/>-这是篇温暖又有点yellow的甜饼文！he！希望大家enjoy！</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Shame/The last king of Scotland][Brandon/Nicolas] Pride

＊＊＊

 

Brandon在陌生的床上醒来，然后毫不意外地发现自己身边躺着另一具一丝不挂的温热肉体。  
——而且，是个男的，Brandon用指尖轻轻撩开那几缕长而卷曲的枣褐色额发，借着从窗缝漏进来微熹的天光打量起自己的床伴。  
那张半埋在枕头里的脸轮廓柔和，裸露在空气中的肩膀纤细亦不失圆润，但这些仍掩盖不了他和Brandon是同一性别的事实。  
难怪我没带他回家，而是在酒店里过了一夜，Brandon漫不经心地坐起身。  
不过这已经算破例了。Brandon不时会去gay吧，让男人给他口交，偶尔兴起玩3p也会选择一男一女，但真和男人同床共枕睡到天亮，这还是头一回。

Brandon犹豫了会儿自己是否应该在桌上留下几张钞票，但根据那些地上散落的并不属于自己的衣物的质地，这么做很有可能冒犯对方。于是，他开始试图回忆昨晚两人是怎么到这里来的。

他回到家时Sissy正和她的新男友窝在他公寓的沙发里傻笑着看电影、吃薯片，简直像一对陷入热恋的高中生。他不得不独自跑到酒吧寻欢。  
看到床上这个男人——他的名字似乎是Nicolas还是别的什么，Brandon无法百分百确定，反正那也不重要；总之，他看到他的时候，他正坐在吧台上，手中那杯dry martini刚好喝尽。  
当场Brandon就开始了幻想，如果那线条优美的红唇含住的不是那枚青橄榄，而是自己的硕大又火热的性器的话——

然后他走过去，熟练地搭讪，为他和自己点了两杯相同的酒，恭维对方眼睛的颜色，大概还随口开了几个玩笑。  
然后他们一起来到这儿，才关上门便迫不及待地搂在一起脱掉对方的衣服，再然后……Brandon的性幻想变成了现实。  
或许是因为这个世上渴望与陌生人共享一夜之欢的人太多，又或许是Brandon真的天生擅于此道，他很少有失败的时候；Brandon不以此为荣，但这一点不会因他的想法而改变。

“嗯……”男人似乎被响动惊醒了，他皱了皱鼻子，试图翻个身却又因睡意而半途放弃——那模样让Brandon简直想把他马上弄醒再狠狠地干一次。  
但现在已经七点半了，今天不是周末，他还得去工作；他连洗澡的时间都没有，何况是和昨晚ons的对象再度缠绵。

 

捡起衣物时Brandon发现地上没有使用过的安全套，只有几团揉皱的面纸。  
脑海中不可抑制地浮现出自己的精液是如何抖落在那匀称结实、因汗水而闪着微光的背部的火辣画面，Brandon觉得自己真要硬了。

还好一个声音转移他的注意力，“嘿……嘿，你醒得可真早。”  
“早上好。”Brandon转过脸，有一瞬间脑海里闪过不合时宜的、俯身给对方蓬松的发旋落个早安吻的念头，然而只是一瞬间而已。  
Sissy小时候总搂着他的脖子，要他在叫醒她时亲她一下，可他每次都会板着脸拒绝，因为他害怕看到她额头附近的瘀伤，而后痛恨自己的无能为力。

既然昨夜的床伴已无睡意，Brandon干脆将落地窗帘彻底拉开：明亮的房间就仿佛另一个世界，连床感觉都变得比夜里要窄小。  
“早上好……昨晚你几乎把我弄散架了。”男人的脑袋勉强地从松软的枕头里抬起来，那双映着晨光的眼眸蓝如晴海。  
“是吗？我很抱歉。”Brandon让自己的口吻听起来迷人且无辜；有时候他在性爱中的确过于激烈；而面对免费的性伴侣的抱怨，他早便掌握了这种情况下如何应对才是最好的。

果然男人立刻开始为他开脱，“其实不怪你。我上一次做爱已经是60个月前的事儿了……大概是有点不习惯。”  
Brandon一边穿裤子一边露出略微吃惊但毫不失礼的笑容，“那你可真行，换我60个小时都受不了。”  
“……你想必经常吃芹菜。”  
“我平时还喜欢吃菠萝呢——希望我昨晚尝起来还好。”Brandon心情相当不错，相当自然地接了个玩笑；大概是昨晚的性爱是他近期以来最为酣畅淋漓的一次的缘故。  
等Brandon穿好西装外套回过身时，发现床上男人的姿势还是没变，他慵懒地趴着，侧过头看过来；被褥间隐约可见的腰背曲线让Brandon喉头又是一紧。

不动声色地把自己的名片压在电话下面，Brandon留下了一句 “在两点钟前check-out就好，再见”后就离开了房间。

 

＊＊＊

 

男人消失在门后足足过了五分钟，Nicolas才撑着酸痛的身体从床上起来。  
他所在的诊所今天轮到他休息，他有足够的时间打理好自己。他跪坐在凌乱的床上，把手往后伸到股间仔细地检查——里面微肿但没有出血也没有精液残余，男人如所承诺的那样在射之前抽离了出来。

让留存有情欲气味的被褥包裹住自己，Nicolas很快就在手里释放出来。他闭眼长长地叹了口气，一边感慨这完全比不上昨晚，一边默默地警告自己小心食髓知味。

 

他一直都没法再与女性发生关系，一想到Kay那被切割得四零八落的肉体他就忍不住阵阵作呕，心底生出尖叫的冲动。  
可他毕竟是个男人，生理上的需求终究胜过了心理方面的抗拒，所以昨晚酒吧中那个英俊男人的邀请他没有拒绝——除了事后身体略有不适，Nicolas毫不后悔答应了对方。

从乌干达脱险之后，他首先将护照的事情处理好，然后立刻逃回了苏格兰的老家。  
在机场见到来接自己的父母时他觉得自己委屈难过得简直跟三岁时被其他大孩子欺负一样。

重新坐到那张大餐桌旁时他哭了，看到房间里那个落了层薄灰的地球仪他又哭了。  
那时他真的以为自己一生都再也不会离家半步，结果几个月后他还是将自己的简历投向美国的几家医院。

他无法对父母解释自己再度远渡重洋的原因，因为其实连他自己都不是那么清楚。  
他肯定的是那段经历让自己永远地失去了某些东西，有一部分的他死在了那个炎热的国家里；而待在昔日无比熟悉的环境里则会让他更深刻地意识到这一点。  
“至少这回你选了个民主制国家，我们不必那么担心了……我的孩子，一定要好好照顾自己。”同为医生的父亲最后这么叮嘱他，苍苍白发和无奈的神情几乎让他又一次流下眼泪。

 

如今他离开苏格兰老家又快到一年了，他终于逐渐适应了纽约的生活。

从回忆中抽身而出，Nicolas抱着衣服走向浴室，顺手把男人留下的那张名片握在手中。  
打开灯后Nicolas习惯性地望向镜子。如今直视满布自己胸口的、巨大而狰狞的伤痕他不会再被吓到了，但他仍不愿通过整形手术做任何形式的修复。  
并非为了留下纪念，或出于什么别的伟大而勇敢的理由，他仅是不愿意让第三个人看见或碰触那里。

“……Brandon Sullivan，”赤脚站在冰冷的瓷砖上，Nicolas对着镜子反复念了几遍这个名字，他的苏格兰口音听起来又轻又软，仿佛在用手指磨蹭对方的皮肤。  
他闭上眼，怀念了片刻与那个男人肢体交融时的温热触感，然后将名片丢进了马桶，“……再见。”

 

有一段很长时间里，Nicolas都不敢接只显示号码的陌生来电。不管是正义的自由斗士还是为了工作而接近他的记者，他都想尽量的远离。他当然记得对救命恩人Junju医生的揭发独裁总统的承诺，但他也需要确保自己安全地活下去。

那天下班之后，看到一串号码后，他鬼使神差般的按下了接通键。  
两秒后电话里传来一个有些熟悉的低沉声音，“嗨。我是Brandon，还记得我吗？”

 

 

＊＊＊

 

对方明显为这突如其来的电话感到惊讶，但口吻仍旧有礼而温和：“噢，你好。我当然记得……Brandon，对吧？”  
他听起来不像被冒犯了 ，也没询问Brandon是如何知晓他的私人号码——这让Brandon松了口气：不仅是因为解释自己利用了职务的便利实在过于尴尬，更因为证明了再度把他弄上床的可能性相当可观。

没错，我该死的等你的电话等了快两周了，Brandon恶狠狠地心想，可是你总不打来，我不得不花钱去找了个和你有点像的money boy，但是那感觉还是不对。  
他故作轻松地笑道，“对，是我，Nicolas。今天有时间一起吃个晚饭么？我知道这很突然……请你原谅我的无礼。”  
电话那头安静了好一会儿，Brandon几乎以为要听到对方充满歉意的拒绝了，“几点在哪里见面？我在曼哈顿西区上班。”

“真巧，我就住在曼哈顿。那我们就在……”

 

七点时Brandon准时出现在约好的餐厅门口，发现Nicolas已经在他预定的靠窗位子上坐好了，正一口一口地啜饮红酒。  
枣褐色的头发梳得很整齐，他今天穿着一件深蓝色的西装，里面还套了件薄羊毛衫，在这个季节里算是穿得比普通人的要厚些。

“嘿，外面太冷了，我忍不住先喝了几口……”看到Brandon的身影，他微笑着点头致意，并为自己对面的空杯斟上酒。  
忍下用目光去描摹那湿润的红唇的冲动，Brandon轻声道，“我不介意。”

因为Nicolas非常苦恼地说“我妈常说我可以花一个小时来选一份三明治”，Brandon就乐意地代劳了。点完餐后两人相当自然地闲聊了起来，从天气到时事，从美食到旅行，双方都没有触及任何带有私人性的话题，尺度与范围把握得恰到好处。Brandon发现Nicolas从不吝啬露对他露出那好看的笑容，而且总会认真倾听他的看法，是个令人感到舒适的相处对象：如果不是在那种情景下初遇、如果不是自己一开始就抱着性的目的接近了他，Brandon甚至觉得与Nicolas成为下班后能喝一杯的好朋友也挺不错。

正聊得愉快，突然有一双柔软的手臂从后面环绕住Brandon的脖子。  
Brandon皱眉，祈祷这千万别是——“嘿，你怎么也在这儿？”短而微翘的金发映入Brandon的视线，伴随着一股熟悉的香水味：果真是Sissy。  
“显而易见，我在和朋友吃饭。”把妹妹从自己肩膀上拉开的同时，他捕捉到对面Nicolas眼中那一闪而过的惊慌、厌憎之色。这让他无法形容心中随之涌现的情绪究竟是对猎物上钩时隐约不明的兴奋，抑或是即将预感到麻烦事的无奈。  
“噢……Brandon！这可真难得。我都不知道你有这么一位朋友，他看起来真可爱——”不理会Brandon开始变得难看的脸色，Sissy朝Nicolas甜甜一笑，并朝他伸出了右手，“嗨，你好，我是Sissy。Brandon是不是总是很暴躁？不管怎样，请你替我好好照顾他。”  
“Nicolas，幸会。”Nicolas像个绅士一样客气地轻触了一下那只白皙的手。看着他们两个，Brandon不知道自己是应该对她或是他大喊：“你给我离远点儿！”。

还好在气氛转向诡异之前，Sissy识趣地离开了，多半是去找在某个角落、正等着吻她的新男友，徒留给两人一阵立刻就要化为尴尬的沉默。

Brandon肯定Nicolas误会了他们的关系，然而过了片刻他才不急不缓地开口解释：“那是我妹妹。”  
如他所料，对方长长地松了口气：“啊……真对不起，Brandon，我刚刚是不是……表现得太明显？有一瞬间我还以为自己老毛病又犯了，所以有点儿失态。如果你不觉得麻烦的话，请务必帮我转达歉意。”  
Brandon刻意地露出一个感兴趣且关心的眼神，好让接下来的追问显得真诚，“哦？……老毛病？愿闻其详。”Nicolas支起下颌，嘴角保持着好看而暧昧的弧度，但看样子完全没有张开的打算；这时候侍者送上了他们点的菜，于是两人话题很自然地变成了“噢这里的香煎三文鱼真的很棒”“厨师特介的牛舌也非常值得一试”。

除去那一点意外的小插曲，Brandon认为今晚几乎能够称为一次完美的约会——或者说，上床前的准备。  
尤其是结束用餐后，他抓住Nicolas桌底下的手，用手指在他的手心处写下“我想操你。我们找个别的地方吧” 的时候，Nicolas丝毫没有表现出拒绝的意思，只是微微偏开脑袋，躲开Brandon开始灼热起来的目光。  
过了一会儿他才挣脱了他，起身道：“我去一趟洗手间。”

令Brandon意外的是Nicolas让他等了相当之久。  
大约半小时后，Brandon抿完杯子里最后一口酒，抬起眼向归来的男人调侃道，“我差点以为你已经丢下我偷偷地溜掉，真把我吓得不轻。”  
“走吧，我结过账了。我的车停在高线公园那边。”

Brandon一言不发地跟在Nicolas身后离开了温暖的室内。邀请同性的好处之一就是他没必要为这顿免费的晚饭而感到羞愧或不安。  
很快他就注意到Nicolas走路的姿势有些不自然，如果不是在之前的谈话中得知他酒量惊人，Brandon会断定那是喝醉后的踉跄而去扶他一把。

很快Nicolas在公园小道旁的一辆银灰色的Honda Civic前停下来，Brandon以为对方要为他拉开后车门，正打算开口道声谢，下一秒却感觉自己的围巾下摆被狠狠地扯了一把，然后有温热的、还带着酒精气息的嘴唇贴了过来。

期待了一整晚的事情居然提前发生了，Brandon觉得一切好得像梦。他顺势将怀中的人抵压在车门上，将手伸进Nicolas的毛衣里，享受寒夜里肢体的温暖；他想把那微张的唇瓣吃下肚中，想在对方的脖子上留下细密的齿痕——他是如此动情而贪婪地索取对方愿意给予的一切，几乎忘记了可能有人会路过附近。

两周以来，胸腔内愈发难耐的空虚与饥渴就在这个吻里被填满了，尽管Brandon不知道这种难得的满足感能持续多久，但他不愿在现在就考虑这一点。  
也不知两个人中的谁打开了车门，他们一边继续着亲吻，一边顺势滚抱着倒在狭窄的后座沙发上。  
“等等……拿那个枕头垫一下我的腰，”Brandon顺从了车主此时相当明智的指示，然后毫不留情地把他的双腿分开，架到自己肩膀上。

好不容易把Nicolas的裤子褪到脚踝的那一刻，Brandon如今还包裹在裤子里性器的形状已经相当明显，于是他也再没什么心情去脱掉Nicolas的上衣。他打心眼里希望自己能有电影里的某个反派那样随意操控金属的能力——不奢求强大到可以拆大桥毁飞机的程度，只要下次能顺利地打开这该死的皮带扣就行。

Brandon曲起手指，正苦恼应该用什么作为润滑的时候，Nicolas微弱沙哑的声音在空气里蔓延开来，“没关系……直接……进来……”  
闻言Brandon惊讶地抬起头，发现对方已经别过脸躲避他的注视；随着这个动作，领口处露出的脖颈肌肤泛出一片诱人的潮红。

他突然间明白了为什么之前在餐馆时Nicolas离开了那么久，为什么他走路的姿势看起来小心翼翼的。  
光是想像着身下的人在厕所里为迎接自己的侵入，扶住墙用手指慢慢做扩张的情景，Brandon就觉得有一股热流涌到下身，脑子被欲火烧得什么都不剩。理智和记忆一块儿暂时地离开了他，耳边似乎有谁窒息般的呼痛气音，但他不在乎、更没法控制自己停下，整个世界仿佛只剩下眼前这方天地，这里有他渴求的一切，他宁愿这一刻永远不会逝去。

等他逐渐恢复神智时，他发觉自己正如同雄性动物一样用原始的节奏不断捅入、抽插着那个紧致狭窄又火热的、几乎让他抵达天堂的甬道。

他身下的Nicolas平躺的姿势没变，只是用单手捂住了脸，从指间的缝隙中可以看到几道发光的泪痕。  
“嘿……抱歉……我弄疼你了。”  
“千万别说什么控制不住自己的屁话，Brandon，” Nicolas的口气不太好，气喘吁吁的，甚至有些咬牙切齿，“……我倒宁愿你说点儿情话。”  
还来不及思考怎样下流或甜腻的低喃在如今的情形才足够煽情，Brandon发现自己脱口而出的是——“你是用什么做的润滑？”  
“……我是个医生，你打电话给我的时候，我还没离开诊所。随便弄了点药膏。”Nicolas叹了口气，不情愿地解释起来。还好现在他总算把手从脸上拿开了，借助远处的灯光，Brandon看清了那张脸的神情：有情欲也有痛苦，但同时出乎意料的温柔。这无疑让Brandon放缓了腰胯间的动作。  
“你居然是医生，我完全没想到。我还以为从事这个行业的人会更加注意性交时的安全……”  
“如果你曾经在一个艾滋病泛滥的国家待过许多年，然后还完好无恙地活着回来了，你也会有跟我一样的想法——以后就让安全套什么的见鬼去吧。”  
“虽然由我来说这话多半没什么说服力，不过我还是觉得你以后应该……”  
至此Nicolas终于露出了受不了的表情，他飞快地打断道，“噢，天哪，我错了，我不该提议你说’情话’的。请继续不出声地干我吧，拜托了。”  
Brandon再度顺从了。他稍稍直起身体，转而专心致志地反复摩擦让身下之人的呻吟产生奇妙变化的某处。  
如他所愿，Nicolas挺立的性器前端开始有白浊的液体汩汩地流出来，逐渐濡湿了他平坦的小腹。把对方插射所带来的心理快感让Brandon很快也随之达到了高潮。

他们保持着相拥的姿势，沉默地等待各自的喘息恢复平静。  
当Nicolas示意他从自己身上下去的时候，Brandon感觉胸腔中那熟悉的空虚感又回来了。

 

“我来开车吧。”  
“我把车钥匙给你。”  
一路无言，直到Brandon把车开到了Nicolas家门口时才发现对方已经在后座卷缩成一团睡着了。  
他没有叫醒他，只是把车门开了条缝以便透气，然后走到远处的路灯柱子下抽烟，好几次都故意让烟灰落下来烫自己的手指。

Nicolas。Nicolas。Nicolas。  
Brandon心想，我们才见了第二次。  
究竟是出于什么原因，你竟愿意如此彻底地将自己交付给我，如同献祭——简直令我恐惧。

 

大概过了一个小时左右，Nicolas从车里走出来，头发不再整齐，被夜风吹得翘起来。  
他走到Brandon身前，沉默着把他手指间快要烧尽的烟头拿走丢进垃圾桶里。  
Brandon一动不动地任由对方摆布，片刻后开口问：“以后我还能再来找你么？”  
这一辈子他从未如此这般强烈地同时期望过某个人的允许与拒绝。

也不知过了多久，或许有一个世纪那么漫长，Nicolas把车钥匙从他的另一只手里拿走，语调很平静，“……你有我的电话号码。”

 

＊＊＊

 

自从默许了Brandon来“找”自己后——两人都心知肚明这将意味着什么，Nicolas觉得自己把过去五年里禁的欲都给补回来了。

如果两人没在一起过夜，Brandon会在早上七点时给他打电话，并非出于互道早安这种温暖而纯粹的理由；他们通过冰冷的话筒听对方晨勃时手淫，偶尔倾诉自己昨晚带有性色彩的梦境。他还曾经嘲笑过Brandon跟老头子一样泻得太快，结果被毫不留情地提醒小心上班迟到。

上周六他甚至在自己诊所的门诊室里看到了假装成病人来访的Brandon：他仰靠着坐在沙发上，看到Nocolas出现立刻煞有介事地主动陈述症状：“嘿，救救我，医生……我这里非常、非常的难受……”  
“你的确需要一个医生，”Nicolas轻声道，慢慢走近了这个最近越来越不加收敛地向自己求欢的男人，把后半句“但不是我这样的”给咽了回去。大概是因为Brandon今天没有穿平时那件灰色的大衣，而是套了一件非常好看的休闲装，搭配着浅色牛仔裤。那幅抬头瞧他然后又垂下眼的样子简直像个情窦初开的大学生，无辜而莽撞，仿佛刚爱上了一个他以为值得共度此生的姑娘。

虽然依旧无比后悔之前告诉了对方自己的工作地点，但Nicolas还是趁无人注意之时把这位难缠的“病人”连拉带扯地弄到了隔壁的杂物间内。  
门一关上，粗重的喘息声很快便溢满了这个狭小的空间，Brandon的气味以及医院里常有的消毒水味儿混杂在一起居然格外的煽情。  
大概是Nicolas穿白大褂的样子足够迷人，Brandon没有坚持把他脱得干干净净。他的裤子褪到了膝盖处，而Brandon的牛仔裤则只解开了前面的拉链，正松垮垮地挂在胯部。  
“你湿得跟女人一样，根本不需要任何润滑……医生……你一定不晓得自己究竟有多么淫荡。”  
——啊，他终于学会在性事时说几句像样的情话了，Nicolas默默地在心里感叹，起码比上回那不合时宜的关心进步了许多；同时心中隐隐浮起一丝无法言喻的失落感。  
当然这没能够持续多久，他立刻就被身后连续袭来的凶猛撞击夺取了全部注意力。  
隐秘、带有随时可能被其他人发现的危险的性爱一向令人沉醉且难以抗拒：两人在隔间里足足做了两次才离开，并约好了晚上再见面。

 

当然，他们偶尔也会一起吃个饭、到酒吧里喝两杯、在公园里散散步，就像很好的朋友甚至恋人，但绝大多数时候他们都选择用最原始简单的方式感受对方的存在。

而每次Nicolas都会用巧妙的手段让Brandon没有机会看到自己的胸口，就如同Brandon刻意不让他见到那位名叫“Sissy”的妹妹。  
有时候他怀疑对方其实早就发觉了他故意如此，毕竟他们这种说奇怪但在今日的纽约也不算少见的关系已经保持了好几个月。

说不定那家伙觉得自己是出于长了三个乳头或胸口纹了个可笑纹身的缘故才会这样做，Nicolas自嘲起来一向毫不留情。他昨天才狠心地拒绝了Brandon相邀去看电影的短信，不知是第几次地警告自己：他最多只谈得上是着迷于插入你的身体罢了，你却开始让他进入你的心，这未免太过愚蠢。

 

在旅馆玩完了“只有一个人能动”的游戏后，Brandon连罩住双眼的布都懒得拿掉，用被褥卷住自己，一言不发地转身躺到了床的另一侧，那模样看起来疲惫得仿佛半小时前“性”致勃勃提议骑乘的人不是他似的。

Nicolas忍不住用目光给了这不识好歹的男人几拳，没有真的出声抱怨。  
他揉了揉自己开始感觉到酸痛的背部，试图不再回味那根粗长而坚实的性器随着自己腰肢摆动在肠道内翻搅所带来的快感， 闭上眼放缓了呼吸。

然后在他几乎要沉入梦乡的时候，一阵断续而压抑的哭声将他彻底唤回了现实。  
——是Brandon。  
隔着层层被褥那声音被埋藏得很好，几乎轻得难以发觉。但Nicolas不是普通人，因为那段经历他对周围的声响特别的敏感。  
我以为自己才是有秘密的那一个，而你只是个性瘾患者；我以为我的老毛病不会再犯了。  
Sarah，Kay……并不是因为她们是属于别人的所以更有吸引力、或是有夫之妇更成熟热情之类的无聊理由，会爱上她们只是因为她们在他看来都很寂寞，而他傲慢地以为自己能够成为她们的解脱与救赎。  
Nicolas苦涩地总结道，其实他早该明白了，只是如今对Brandon怀抱的感情他才不得不承认这一点。

他强行忍住转身抱住对方的冲动，装作自己睡着了。  
因为两人此时都没有穿衣服，他害怕Brandon会发觉他胸口的疤痕。

别再给你自己滋生的性欲加上一些光鲜动人的借口。  
别以为你能救每一个寂寞的可怜人。  
别这么该死的傲慢，Nicolas。

 

此时他身后Brandon的啜泣越来越轻了，简直就像一头垂死的受伤动物。  
给他一枪或给他一个拥抱，哪个都好，只要不是继续这么听下去。

Nicolas选择了后者，猛地转过身，挪到床的那一侧，用手臂紧紧地揽住男人的肩膀。  
Brandon停止了哭泣，彻底地安静了；片刻后他在Nicolas怀中剧烈地颤抖起来，终于不再压抑那哭声。  
而Nicolas什么都没有说，仅仅是耐心地用手掌抚摸着男人光裸的背脊，直到他确定对方真的睡着了才松开。

 

这次无声的安抚仿佛打开了潘多拉的魔盒，完完全全地改变了两人原本的关系。  
Nicolas发觉到这一点是两周后的事情，Brandon来找他的次数大大地减少了，两人也不再像以前那样，一见面就是做爱做爱和做爱。  
因为Brandon仍旧会找他去吃饭、喝酒、看电影，所以一开始他以为是对方的性瘾有了好转，还暗自高兴了片刻。

结果一次他们约会时不小心拿错了对方的手机，Nicolas才发现并非如此。  
早上起来后他试图拨打自己的号码告诉Brandon，却发现那边已关机了，或许是电量不足。他只好打开通讯录，选了一个Brandon最近频繁呼叫的名字，希望那是他的朋友或同事。当然，打给Sissy是更好的选择，但他担心这会让Brandon感到不快。  
“嗨……Brandon？”接通后，一个慵懒的女声传来，在他开口说明之前对方已经拖长了音调抱怨起来，“怎么，一大早你就又需要服务了？我干这行见过不少男人，必须得说，你可真是个精力旺盛的宝贝儿。昨晚你在酒吧后面干得我差点直不起腰……”

那女人后来还说了些什么，Nicolas没听进去也没兴趣继续听，他直接挂掉了电话。

昨晚。  
昨晚他们还一起吃了饭。  
两人分开的时候他还吻了Brandon，然后听到对方充满歉意地说今天工作太累，还是下次吧，他想早点回家。

Nicolas放下手机，跌跌撞撞地走到浴室的镜子面前，把上衣的钮扣一颗颗地打开。  
他强迫自己一边注视那片可怖的扭曲疤痕，一边想像Brandon看到这里时会露出什么神情，他应该如何跟对方坦白、分享自己的过去。 “嘿，我一直没告诉你……但我并不是刻意要隐瞒……” “不对。我的确不想让别人知道这段过去……因为我很害怕……” 几次失败的尝试让他相当沮丧，半小时后，他唯一成功的是下定决心和医院请个假。 他首先需要去和Sissy聊聊。 

 

＊＊＊

 

“如果不介意的话，能否告诉我……为什么你今晚一直如此怒气冲冲的，Nicolas？”  
在Nicolas的一再坚持之下，两人来到了他们第一次发生关系的那个酒店。  
似乎还是同一个房间，反正高层的风景都差不多，窗外是繁华的城市，闪烁着霓虹灯光的石头森林；房间内的陈设摆放也都一模一样。  
“因为我们三周没做过了，如果你真的很想知道的话。”Nicolas没有看向Brandon，他自顾自地把大衣挂好，口吻冷冷的。  
“……我最近……状态不太好。但你可以上我，我不介意。其实我早就想换一下试试……”  
Nicolas原本看起来只是不悦，如今的模样则可以说是彻底被惹恼了。  
他愤怒地在房内走来走去，那双眼睛显得比平时更蓝。  
“得了吧，Brandon，别把你的屁眼看得跟处女的第一次似的，我可不稀罕这种无私的奉献！”  
“……我明白了。”闻言后Brandon愣了下，很快也跟着冷笑起来，“说啊，继续说点什么讨厌的话！然后我的老二就能如你所愿地硬起来。”  
“很好，所以你承认了。”Nicolas在那一瞬间以为自己要冲过去揍Brandon一拳，但他只是揪住对方的衣领，“你的性瘾让你感到羞耻，而当你真的开始对一个人有感觉的时候，你就变成了一个傲慢又愚蠢的胆小鬼！你连承认爱情的方式都如此怯懦——”  
Brandon挥挥手，红着眼但相当安静地打断了他：“所以说，现在你全都知道了。我就是这样一个人。你为什么不走？”

“Nicolas，你为什么还留在我身边？你该走了。”  
他本来就被Nicolas推到了墙角，说完这段话后就缓缓地坐到了地上。

如他所说那样，Nicolas真的放开了他，往退后了几步。  
靠那么近的话，他真怕自己会忍不住伸手掐死Brandon，Nicolas想。  
但他又不能离得太远，太远的话，Brandon的哭声他确定自己这辈子就再也无法听到了。  
“你知道什么事情更让我生气吗？是我该死地爱上了你，我没法忘掉你。”  
“然后你还要我离开你。操你，Brandon。我才不会走。”

两人静默了很长时间，Brandon整个人都瑟缩了在角落里，像是个刚刚学会英语的孩童，必须用很长的时间才能消化Nicolas刚刚说的一切。  
过了很久他才开口道：“……你对我太好了，Nicolas，但同时又像是有很多的秘密，总是对我有所保留。你看，我连你的姓都不知道……我本来以为这都无关紧要。往往和谁相处久了以后，我总会产生厌烦，连话都不想再说……但是和你在一起，我从没觉得无聊过，甚至还产生了——我害怕自己会错意。如果一切能够重来，我真的希望我们能重新认识一次……在更好的场合，以更好的方式，在我是个更好的人的时候。”  
“Brandon，已经发生的不能再改变。何况你并不是一个坏人。你只是有个糟糕的童年……需要一点帮助。”  
Nicolas朝他走近了几步，待在了一个触手可及的位置，“而我也绝没有你想象中的那么好，我当初是因为你是个好看的男人才跟你上了床；我曾经害死过几个好人，我犯过数不清的错误……我至今都没有勇气去实现对救命恩人的承诺……这些是我的秘密，我很抱歉一直没有同你坦白。我保证以后再也不隐瞒任何事情。”  
Nicolas深深地呼了口气，露出一个欲泣的笑容，“可是我还活着，你也还活着。我们可以努力让自己明天变得更好。”

说完后他开始脱自己的上衣，动作无比缓慢却也无比坚定，仿佛那件单薄的衬衫是什么重得惊人的枷锁，他得费上全身的力气才能把它甩掉。  
期间Brandon目不转睛地看着他，目光触及那块疤痕时他明显地动摇了，但他的目光没有离开过，一秒都没有。

半响后，他才伸出手，似乎是想要碰触那片肌肤却又担心自己的手指导致那里重新流血。  
“……还痛吗？”  
Nicolas在他的手收回去之前将其抓住，并以相同的姿势把自己的另一只手放在了Brandon的胸前。  
“那你呢？这里面……你还觉得空虚吗？”  
Brandon沉默了片刻，他摇摇头道：“不了，现在不了。”  
“很涨……满得像月升时涨潮的大海一样，一波又一波的浪花在不断地涌上来……我想控制都控制不了。”仿佛是要印证了他的话，大滴大滴的眼泪从他的眼眶里溢出，长长的睫毛因为那泪水而粘到了一起，在他脸颊上留下闪亮的痕迹。  
“那么我也一样。不再痛了。”

Brandon小心翼翼地把脑袋凑过来，得到允许后亲吻起Nicolas的胸口。  
不带任何情欲及渴求，只是纯然的抚慰。  
他们从未这么做过，但这感觉比他们之前的每一次性爱都要美妙。

 

现在Nicolas还不知道几时Brandon可以完全接受自己，几时他们才能再次做爱。  
但现在他完全不担心这一点，反正他曾经忍了五年不与任何人发生关系，他有信心能够等到那一天。

 

 

－end－

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然文里面两人几次性爱都没有保护措施，但是我想强调一下safe sex， no regret！  
> 并不想传达不正确的信息所以在这里唠叨一下。


End file.
